Who we are
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: During the 1st movie. Katniss and Peeta are in the Hunger Games. Effie and Haymitch are forced to share lonely evenings together watching over their tributes in their screen room. Away from the day time chaos and glitz of Panem, Ef and H try and work each other out. This story is from Haymitch's point of view. If you enjoyed, please comment and I may continue :)


I found her in the screen room, one arm wrapped around her waist, her free hand at her lips. Worrying.

'Cant sleep either?'

I startled her, she clung to the silk dressing gown that hid her dignity. Couldn't help but wonder if she was naked under there. I didn't ask, I knew better.

'Pour me one, please' she asked as I headed to the drinks cabinet. Hmm what to pour for the lady. Something dark, something sweet.

'What is this?' She turned her nose up to the smell of the fine ruby port I handed over. I felt her hand grace mine swiftly when she took the glass, she didn't notice. No big deal.

'Trust me Ef! That will help you sleep.'

'I don't want to sleep. Just look at them Haymitch. Our little tributes. Together, in love!'

She sighed whole heartily and took her first sip 'My god that's good'

I took another glance at the screen. Our tributes Katniss and Peeta had eventually found each other. Hot soup and a dry cave should get them through the night. They needed sleep and so did I. But not Effie. Sometimes she would stay up all hours of the night, take a quick nap in the morning and be up all night again. How she still had the energy to put all that effort into her daily attire was beyond me. Tonight, like most late nights, she looked relatively human. Her natural ash blonde hair swept up in a high bun, her face pink and peachy, no powder or paint. Her lips...growing a deeper shade of rouge with every sip.  
Damn it, the woman was pretty. Too pretty for this sham of a city.  
Over the years id come to respect the mask she liked to hide behind. It was at times like this, dark and alone together, me somewhat soberer and she somewhat...growing more beautiful to me by the hour, that I felt I was the luckiest man alive to get to see Effie as she really was. Not TV/ district Effie, just...Effie.

She was also a lot more grounded in the evenings, less show. Day time Effie was nothing but a thespian on a brand new stage, spot lights on, rounds of applause. Day time Effie Would flirt and sing and laugh and glide. In the evenings, most of the time she sat with her feet up, sprawled out like a Madame. I was always happy to provide the drinks though.

Tonight, however, she wasn't sat. Just stood staring, at our 'star crossed lovers'.

'There putting on a great show, just like we wanted' I sat and sipped my whiskey.

'Hmm, no. This is no show Haymitch. I think this could be the real thing' she tapped her empty glass with her painted nails and gave me that 'oh so innocent' smile of hers. Who can say no to that? Plus tipsy evening Effie was all the more fun to spar with.

'You live in a cloud Ef, it's survival. They know one of thems got to kill the other sooner or later' I topped up her glass, she took hold of my wrist.

'Please Haymitch, not tonight. For just one night lets pretend they are safe in there, warm and happy. We can remember in the morning.'

I knodded in agreement if not out of confusion. Effie Trinket loved my teasing, she usually gave as much as she got. But, fair enough, if she was in no mood tonight then neither was I'

'Gnight Ef.'

I'd already gotten to the door before she answered.

'Oh...goodnight then.'

I turned back as the tone in her voice un hinged me. She was sad. Should I stay? I watched her as she watched the screen, the same position I found her in yet the glass of ruby had replaced her worried hand. A cast of moonlight bounced off the side of her frame. Its usually hard to see her petit figure under all those layers or tulle and frill. But tonight her attire and the lighting left little to the imagination. I was suddenly overwhelmed with an angry need to drag her into bed with me.

Ah, fuck it. I'm drunk! If she fought me off I'd just blame it on that.

I marched over, took the glass from her hand and set it down.

'Hey! What are-'

I took her by the wrists and kissed her hard. Holding them behind her back. She struggled for a moment so I loosened my grip. A sharp cold slap in the face pulled me away from her lips. I just gazed at her, wantonly. I knew she knew that I wanted her. This time I placed my hands at her sweet face and pulled her in again. Her fists beat weakly at my chest. But only for a moment. Soon enough she allowed her lips to part with my tongue and soon enough it was dancing with hers. Hungry, strong strokes. I let down her bun and ran my fingers through her soft, shoulder length hair. Our kisses became slower and deeper. A soft groan escaped her as her nails clawed at my back tenderly.  
We parted momentarily to catch our breath. Breathing in rhythm as she looked deep into my eyes, trying to figure me out or trying to figure out what it was about me that she longed for.  
My thumb grazed her jaw and chin, down her neck to her exposed collar bone. I followed it with kisses. I'm not a gentle man but for Effie, gentle came to me like a second nature. She was vulnerable, delicate and fragile. Just Beautiful.

I kissed her lips once more.

'C'mon Ef, we need some sleep'

I think it surprised her that I said sleep. She was probably expecting me to pin her to the couch and take her there and then. Believe me, I wanted to. She new I wanted to, she could probably feel it through my night trousers. But there would be a time and a place for that to happen. Tonight, I needed her and she needed me to hold her.

'Would you sleep out here with me?' Her question was a whisper, her eyes heavy. Tiredness or ecstasy or both? But of course I would.

I grabbed a fleece throw and a couple of pillows from my room and made a make shift bed amongst the large screen room couch.

'C'mere' I smiled as she accepted my hand. We fell onto the couch together and I wrapped her in blanket and arms.

As she nuzzled herself into me, her nose and lips at the crook of my neck, her legs and arms entwined with mine she whispered to me-

'Remember me this way Haymitch. Whatever happens, whatever daily form I choose to take, remember me this way. This is who I am'

I kissed her forehead and chuckled lightly

'Whatever happens? What do you mean?'

But she had already slipped into her dreams. I looked at us, curled up together. Effie and I. After all these years of working side by side I did believe, right at that moment as she sighed and slept beside me that I truly did know who she was, finally and that for the first time in a long time I knew who I was. I knew what I was too. In love.


End file.
